


The Date

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Room of Requirement, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, James Potter was actually quite intelligent. He didn't achieve the same high grades that Remus did, but his transfiguration ability was exceptional and he was a problem solver. “Alternative education” was Sirius’ term for it; learning practical magic skills through a series of misadventures.Up until their first date, Lily had believed that James always scraped through life by the skin of his teeth. She never realized quite how amazing James’ life outside of class really was.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up a little long. I wasn't sure if I wanted to split it into two stories, but I felt that neither of them were strong enough on their own, so I kept them together.
> 
> I'm finally writing a story from Lily's perspective, which was interesting for me because she sees the marauders very differently than they see eachother.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this one! I've been imagining this first date for a very long time, and it was so satisfying to finally get it written down!
> 
> As always, I love your constructive criticism! I'm always yearning to improve as a writer!

Contrary to popular belief, James Potter was actually quite intelligent. He didn't achieve the same high grades that Remus did, but his transfiguration ability was exceptional and he was a problem solver. “Alternative education” was Sirius’ term for it; learning practical magic skills through a series of misadventures.

 

Up until their first date, Lily had believed that James always scraped through life by the skin of his teeth. She never realized quite how amazing James’ life outside of class really was.

  
  


\--- 

 

Lily woke up on a warm Saturday spring morning to sunlight pouring through the window and a tapping sound next to her. Sitting up, she noticed a small, excitable paper airplane hopping around on her nightstand, eagerly waiting for her to grab it. She eyed it curiously before picking it up and opening it.

 

_ Dear Lily, _

 

_ How does tonight at 9:00 sound for our date? We can meet in the common room.  _

 

_ I promise, it won't be boring. _

 

_ James _

 

Lily fell back into her bed and let out an exasperated sigh. She had almost forgotten about the previous night, when she agreed to go on a date with Potter. As Lily contemplated cancelling the whole thing entirely, she felt a nudge from a second paper plane.

 

_ P.S. _

 

_ Thank you for giving me a chance. You won't regret it! _

 

_ -J _

 

Lily shook her head and tossed her two airplanes into the nightstand. James was nothing if not persistent.

 

After getting dressed and ready for the day, Lily headed down for breakfast. The Gryffindor table was relatively empty, most students taking advantage of their ability to sleep in late. Sitting alone with a bowl of porridge and cup of coffee was Remus, lost in a book.

 

“Good morning, Remus!”

 

He looked up, slightly startled, before realizing who had called his name.

 

“Oh, g’morning, Lily. You're up early.”

 

“You're one to talk,” Lily teased, sitting down beside her new friend. 

 

Remus laughed and nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I'm kind of a morning person. What's your excuse?”

 

Lily's ears turned slightly pink as she thought about the little airplane that woke her up. Tossing that thought from her mind, Lily came up with a plausible reason to tell her friend.

 

“I forgot to close the curtains, so the sun woke me up. I could definitely use some of that coffee.” She smiled warmly at Remus, who thoughtfully flicked his wand to summon a cup of coffee and a pitcher of milk. 

 

“Oh! I didn't mean…” she started, but was cut off by Remus.

 

“No, no, it's my pleasure.”

 

She smiled and thanked Remus as the milk began to pour itself into her coffee. While she drank, the two sat together in comfortable silence.

 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Lily asked once her cup was finished. 

 

“What do you mean?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

 

“You boys sure drank a lot last night,” she laughed, nudging Remus gently with her elbow. Remus grinned and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Good point. I'm not hungover or anything, but the rest of them are still in bed, so…” He let out a small chuckle and shrugged. His laugh was infectious; it was so rare that Remus laughed around anyone other than the marauders, and Lily enjoyed the opportunity to hear it. There was something about making Remus Lupin laugh that helped make her day a bit brighter.

 

Thinking about her friend happy and relaxed beside her brought a worrying thought to her mind.

 

“And how are you… emotionally?” She didn't know how else to phrase it. Remus always seemed distant when he wasn't around his friends, a forlorn expression on his face. Lily knew some of that sadness was due to his feelings for Sirius, but she worried that there was something else bothering him. Something far more troubling. Watching Severus struggle with his mental health for years made Lily more attuned to the symptoms in others.

 

Remus didn't say anything. He stared at his coffee, collecting his thoughts.

 

“I heard the fight last night," Lily finally admitted, breaking the silence. Remus looked up at her, fear marring his scarred face.

 

“I mean, I couldn't hear anything specific, but I did hear lots of yelling… are… are you two okay?”

 

Remus looked down at his hands before answering. 

 

“Um… yeah… kind of… last night was… weird.”

 

He looked around the table, making sure there were no students in earshot. 

 

“Muffliato,” he mumbled under his breath, waving his wand slightly before placing it on the table beside him.

 

Lily looked suspiciously at Remus. He was putting in a lot of effort to hide the conversation from unwanted listeners.

 

“Um…” Remus began. He was significantly less eloquent when he was flustered. “So… we kinda… well… we kissed.”

 

“What?!” 

 

Lily realized that was was slightly louder than she intended, and Remus swung his head around in a panic, making sure nobody noticed.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just… that's amazing, Remus! That's exactly what you wanted, right?”

 

Remus shrugged slightly, not looking up from his hands. 

 

“I guess… I mean, he kissed me first… so that was good, I guess…”

 

“So he likes you!” Lily whispered excitedly.

 

“Yeah…” His voice was hesitant. There was something wrong.

 

“And… you still like him?”

 

“Yes! Yes, of course. Of course I still like him. I just…”

 

He paused. Lily didn't think Remus knew what was bothering him. 

 

“Are you… afraid?”

 

Remus looked up. Lily had finally put words to the feelings that he had been tossing around all morning.

 

“What if he only did that because he was drunk?”

 

Lily gave Remus a look that was slightly warm, but mostly sceptical. Remus ignored it.

 

“Or even worse… what if… what if he actually does have feeling for me? What then?”

 

Lily's face softened into one of concern as she realized what Remus was actually afraid of.

 

“What if everything that happened last night, everything he said… what if it's all real? I mean, it's not like we can do anything about it. We can't just be in a  _ relationship _ , you know? It doesn't work that way. Guys can't just date other guys.”

 

Lily placed a hand tenderly on top of Remus’. He didn't pull away. He let her try to comfort him.

 

“Frankly, I can't really be in a relationship with anyone. I'm… I'm not… I'm not cut out for that.” He was hiding something, but Lily didn't want to push. Instead, she brought her hand up to his back and rubbed it gently, the way her mom used to when she was upset. Remus flinched at first, unaccustomed to the affection, but he seemed to appreciate the gesture. 

 

“There's a part of me that wishes he didn't have feelings for me at all…”

 

“Well, that part of you is an idiot,” Lily said, matter-of-factly. 

 

The corners of Remus’ mouth curved up slightly. 

“Remus, I know it doesn't feel like it sometimes, but you deserve to be happy. You do. Don't let that voice in your head ever tell you otherwise.”

 

Remus looked up at Lily as if this was the first time anyone had ever said those words to him. Her heart ached for Remus, knowing that he struggled with his own demons inside, keeping him up at night and making his days exhausting and hopeless. She made a mental note to check on Remus more often to make sure he was okay.

 

“Hey,” Remus started, interrupting Lily's train of thought. “I heard you're going on a date with James. How'd he manage that?”

 

Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

 

“It was what you said to me the other day, actually. You know, how James is secretly a good person. For a moment last night, I saw it. But the moment passed and I'm immensely regretting my decision.”

 

Remus laughed.

 

“I knew he'd wear you down eventually.”

 

Lily gave Remus an exasperated look that expressed exactly how much wearing down James had to do.

 

“You won't regret it.” Remus spoke with conviction, positive that Lily's date would be successful.

 

“I hope not…” She wasn't convinced.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Ready for our date?” James said cheerily, hopping down the stairs excitedly.

 

Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“It's past curfew. Are you planning to have a date in the common room?”

 

James’ smirk grew. 

 

“Oh, ye of little faith,” he said striding over to Lily. He held out his arm for her and she gingerly took it with her hand. She was incredibly curious about what Potter would constitute as a date and how he was planning on pulling it off.

 

James guided her to the exit of the tower and motioned for her to step out the portrait hole, following closely behind. The castle outside the common room was dark and chilly, the stone unable to retain heat through the crisp spring night. Sconces were lit along the corridor, casting dancing shadows along the cobbled floor. Lily had only seen the castle at night during her rounds, but she never payed attention to the eerie beauty of the empty hallways.

 

“I'm a Perfect, James. I can't just run around the castle willy nilly after curfew,” she said in a coarse whisper. James smiled at her.

 

“Tell that to Remus.” 

 

Lily glared at him and he self-consciously ruffled his hair. 

 

“Anyway, you won't get caught. I promise.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” James seemed to be in detention at least once a week. Getting caught appeared to be his specialty.

 

“C’mere.” James motioned for Lily to come over, but she hesitated. He noticed her discomfort and decided against his original plan. He pulled a light, thin piece of shimmering material out of his robes and showed it to Lily.

 

“This is how we get around. The guys and I. We use this.”

 

Lily had no idea what “this” was.

 

Seeing her look of confusion, James continued.

 

“It's an invisibility cloak. It's a family heirloom, actually. It was my dad's, and his dad's before him. We've had it for ages.” He shifted the material through his hands and it glided smoothly through them, as if it weighed nothing. 

 

“It's not very large, so it works best if we're closer together…” James looked at Lily, trying to read her expression. “But if you want to use it alone, I don't mind.”

 

Lily considered taking the cloak and using it alone, but she felt guilty about the idea of James being exposed and getting caught.

 

“How does it work?” She asked, as she stepped in close to James. 

 

Lily had never stood that close to James Potter before and she was surprised by how nice it felt. She noticed him blush as she brushed against him, and it made her smile. He really did like her. She also noticed his smell, warm and spicy, reminding her of fall leaves and fresh pine needles. There was something about being near James that made her heart speed up and her breathing shallow.

 

James swung the cloak around the two of them. Lily barely felt the fabric as it grazed her arms and fell past her feet. 

 

There they stood, two teenagers huddled together under an invisibility cloak. Lily felt safe, protected. Despite her caution and hesitation, this magical cloak somehow made her feel secure. James was behind her, smiling, trying to politely keep his distance while simultaneously staying beneath the cloak. Lily looked up into his dark brown eyes and saw something new in them; there was excitement and fear, exhilaration and nervousness. James was clearly more multifaceted than she had initially thought. 

 

Lily pressed her body slightly against James’, attempting to convince herself that it was to keep safe under the cloak. She could feel his warmth, and it was comforting in the chilly castle corridor. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and began walking, leading her through the castle, glancing down at her every few steps with a genuine smile.

 

They walked in silence, trying not to make any noise with their footsteps. Eventually, they arrived in a hallway on the seventh floor that Lily was unfamiliar with. They were next to a tapestry of a strange looking wizard and some trolls wearing tutus. James pulled out a piece of parchment that had been hidden in his sleeve and looked at it. 

 

“Mischief managed,” he muttered as he tucked it away. He removed the cloak and the warmth and thrill of being pressed together vanished. Lily stepped away from James and eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“So this is where the date is?” She teased.

 

James didn't say anything. He simply held out his hand. She took it and he brought her in front of the stone wall that was facing the unusual tapestry. 

 

“Close your eyes,” he whispered in her ear. She did.

 

“Now, think of your absolutely perfect date. Anywhere you can imagine. Picture it, really strongly in your mind. Focus on the details.”

 

He paused.

 

“Do you have it?” His voice was soft and low, sending chills down Lily's neck.

 

“Yes,” she whispered back, an almost inaudible sigh.

 

“Keep them closed.”

 

She felt James move away and heard him walking behind her. He paced back and forth before returning to her side, placing a hand lightly on the small of her back.

 

“Open them.”

 

In front of her was a door. It was an old wooden door painted bright red with a white trim. The paint was chipping, but it had a quaint charm that Lily felt was vaguely familiar.

 

James held out his arm again. She took it graciously as they walked through the door. Inside was a room, exactly as she remembered it.

 

The room smelled like coffee, butter and baking bread. It was cozy and peaceful, and the faint sound of accordion music wafted through the air. Old rugs were scattered about a hardwood floor covered with little wooden tables hugged by rickety chairs. Each chair had a soft cushion on it made from different coloured fabrics. 

 

Lily headed straight for one specific table. It was painted red, with white chairs, nestled next to a large window. Outside was a cityscape, bright lights twinkling in the night against the droplets of rain that fell into sparkling puddles on the ground. In the distance, beyond the buildings and winding roads, was an iron tower, crossed beams glowing orange against the black sky. 

 

Lily gasped, shocked at how closely it resembled the cafe she imagined. 

 

“Where are we?” James asked, his voice still soft and deep. Lily turned to look at him and saw the wonder in his eyes as he looked out the window.

 

“Paris…” Lily was in awe with her surroundings. “A little cafe that my parents took us to when we were young… I always imagined coming here on a date… I just…” she trailed off. This was beyond anything she anticipated for tonight. It was perfect.

 

“How…?” Lily whispered. “Are… are we actually in Paris? Is this real?”

 

“Unfortunately not. We're still at Hogwarts, we're just in a very magical, very powerful room.”

 

“It's an excellent facsimile…” Lily was shocked at how accurate the rendering was. It was exactly what she had always pictured in her mind. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice James walk up to the table and pull out a chair for her.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered quietly, still in awe at the Room of Requirement and its capabilities. James sat himself down across from Lily, a dopey, love-struck grin plastered to his face. Lily smiled back, feeling her heart race as her cheeks reddened. With the music in the background and the glow from the Eiffel tower, this was the first date Lily had dreamed about as a little girl. Suddenly, James Potter seemed like the perfect man; the man who knew Lily so well that he surprised her with her own dream date without even asking. James had really gone above and beyond, staying true to his word that she would not be disappointed.

 

“Would you...like something to eat?” James asked sheepishly, running a hand through his messy hair. Lily nodded.

 

“Oh waiter!” James’ voice was exaggerated and full of flair. “Deux croissants et deux café au lait. Decaf, s'il vous plaît!” He winked cheekily at Lily as two plates came floating over to their table, followed by two steaming cups of coffee. Lily eyed James suspiciously.

 

“This room can't create food, can it? That's impossible…”

 

James laughed and ruffled his hair again.

 

“You caught me. I asked our house elf friends to send up some food before our date. I had to prepare for different scenarios, though. There's some spaghetti back there, if you want…”

 

Lily laughed. Not a gentle chuckle like she usually tried to suppress around James; this was a full, hearty laugh. One that rang like bells in the air and spread across a room. James followed suit and the two of them laughed together over plates of pastries and cups of coffee.

 

The unlikely couple ate their treats and drank their lattes, chatting casually about school, lives, books that Lily had read recently, the new broom James got for his birthday. They talked about things that never seemed important before, but were suddenly exciting and interesting. Lily's favourite flower was actually a rose. James had a childhood toy named Bearsey. Lily wanted to go to muggle university after Hogwarts. James was studying to get his motorcycle license with Sirius. 

 

The night went on and conversation jumped back and forth. After some time, the couple stopped talking. They sat together, looking out the magical window at the glow of the rainy city beneath them. Slowly, carefully, James reached out his hand to touch Lily's. She didn't pull away. He wrapped his hand around hers, and she squeezed back gently. Both Gryffindors’ hearts began to race, excitement and nerves brimming to the top.

 

Lily turned away from the window and looked at James. He looked back, staring adoringly into her bright green eyes. Seeing him in front of her, she realized that this James Potter, the one who listened to her talk and laughed at her stories, the one who took her on a magical date and treated her with respect, this James Potter was someone she could actually be in a relationship with.

 

“James…” Her voice was quiet and slightly shaky.

 

“Yeah, Lily?”

 

Then she did the unthinkable. 

 

Lily Evans leaned in and kissed James Potter.

 

It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was an intimate moment of two lips brushing together, sparks flying between them, electricity filling the entire room.

 

Lily pulled back away from the kiss to find James as red as a beet, completely floored at the whole ordeal. For the first time since knowing him, Potter was speechless. Lily enjoyed having that kind of effect on him, and she blushed at the prospect of future opportunities to kiss him.

 

“Shit,” James swore. The moment was over. Lily laughed, watching an embarrassed James acting flustered.

 

“Lily, it's half past one.”

 

It couldn't be. They couldn't have spent over four hours there. That was impossible. Lily checked her own watch to confirm, only to find that James was correct. She giggled nervously, realizing that the other girls in her dorm were going to suspect the worst. 

 

“I don't want to leave,” Lily whispered, and James’ face went another shade deeper.

 

“Me neither,” he admitted, squeezing Lily's hand tighter. “Wanna spend a night in a cafe?” He was only half joking.

 

“No, no, we should probably get back. Everyone will be worried about us. And the boys will want to know how your date went.” Lily smirked at James.

 

“Good point. Screw this date, I need to gossip with Sirius.” 

 

The couple chuckled together as they collected their things and walked back to the door hand in hand. Lily turned around to take one last look at her perfect Parisian cafe. 

 

“Will it still be here next time I come back?”

 

“No, probably not. Not unless you need it to be. This room was made to fulfill your every need and requirement.”

 

“You needed a cafe in Paris?” Lily raised an eyebrow.

 

“No... I needed to impress you. I needed a date so perfect that it'd sweep you off your feet. Honestly, I didn't know if it would work!” James’ hand ran through his hair again, a nervous habit that seemed hard to break.

 

“Well, it did.” Lily smiled coyly at James, holding his hand tight. 

 

James pulled his bundle of shimmering material out of his robes and gently swung it around the two of them. Lily leaned in close to him and put her arm around his waist. She could feel his breathing quicken as he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders. The two walked back to Gryffindor tower side by side, snuggled in the safety of the invisibility cloak.

  
  
  
  



End file.
